


Any Witch Waves

by shadowgamerxt101



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgamerxt101/pseuds/shadowgamerxt101
Summary: The Hades Arc is over and our Gang have made it home but there's a problem theirs new comers showing up and no one in story broke know what to make of them.





	

"Were back and I need a cup jo and some food and some time with you hook." Emma said getting of the boat of the dead.

"As of right now I am okay I am uses to losing ever ones I love. My first love to my mom, my father to my darkness, Henry to you and now Robbin to Hades. I am doomed to forever to lose every thing that I love." said Regina Mills

"Regina your not alone you have me, Henry and Snow and we are your family and were not going to let you go." Emma said the water of the lake laping at her feet.

"Well that issss... Who is that on the bank he looks unconscious" Regina said pointing to a boy with wight hair passed out onto the bank. Emma used a tellport spell to take a better look at him.

"He is not drown he is still breathing but we need to get him to doctor. Regina I don't reconze him do you?" Emma asked alarm growing.

"I don't but no rime to think we need to get him help." Regina said as she teleported all three of them to the Dr.Stein clinic.

"What brings the Marif to our clinic today?" The doctor asked

"Well this guy we found him on the bank of the lake and we don't know who he is." Regina said pointing to him as Emma rummage In his pockets.

"No wallet, a sharp combat knife, a revolver with one bullet , a and tablet." Emma turned it on find his profile. "This is one Nagito Komaeda apparently blood type is O that is all we have access to on here." Emma said getting what she could get from the tablet.

"You are missing one of the most inportent things about him. He has a ladies left arm." The Doctor said.

 After a few hours the doctor came out. 

"I've done everything I can for him but if you want him to wake your going to need some great magic. He is suffering from both frontotemporal dementia and 3rd stage malignant lymphoma and there is nothing more medic can do for him." doctor said gravely 

"We are going to need Gold I don't I have magic needed to fix him." Regina said 

"You called dearie." Gold said coming out of nowear.


End file.
